A Violent Day on the Baratie II
by Anti-Emo
Summary: Sanji and Zoro's rivalry doesn't quite extend to their daughters. Robin and Tashigi's solution might be a little excessive. SanjixRobin ZoroxTashigi.


'Ello again people. Another story. Enjoy it I guess..

I don't own One Piece... yet.

Pointless family fluff for the teenage soul.

* * *

_It was just a regular day on the extended deck of the floating restaurant Baratie II..._

"Get em Alisa! You've got her on the ropes!"

"Like hell! Kuina's got the upper hand here!"

A small, black haired girl lashed out with a 540 kick, only to be blocked by a pair of katana wielded by an even smaller turquoise haired girl.

Both staggered back from the recoil of the blow, and turned around to look at their respective fathers.

"Daddy! Do we really have to fight more? She's my friend!" Alisa stomped her foot into the ground, frustrated.

"I know honey, but do you really want to let that Marimo get the lead over us?" Sanji knelt down and took the girl in his arms. "But I'm tired!" Her light blue eyes watered.

Sanji couldn't resist his own 6 year old daughter. "Okay okay.. Go sit down with mommy for a while."

"Okay!" Alisa pulled away from his fathers embrace, but Sanji caught her arm and whispered.

"You sure you can't go one more round?"

An arm sprouted from the blonde's back and slapped him lightly upside the head. Sanji shot a look at his wife, who only offered a stern look from her comfortable chair.

"Alright alright.. go on.." Alisa cheered and danced over to Robin, who set aside her book to let the girl on her lap.

Sanji looked on at his two favorite girls with hearts in his eyes. His loving gaze was interrupted by a gruff voice behind him.

"It's pretty obvious who won here anyways, love-cook." Zoro stood, looking smug with his 5 year old daughter Kuina by his side. She simply turned to the side, shy of his fathers friend, and played with her katana which were practically her size.

"Not even close, stupid swordsman! Your daughter is amazing, but you must've missed that Collier Shoot that Alisa-chan did."

"Oh I saw it. Unimpressive, like your cooking." Zoro waved him off.

"What did you say moss head?"

"You heard me! Un-im-pres-sive!"

Kuina lost interest in the sparring that had begun and walked over to Alisa and Robin, who sat sipping lemonade together. Alisa smiled at her friend and scooted over to let the younger girl sit on Robin's lap as well. The three girls leisurely watched the two grown men fighting on the wooden deck of the restaurant.

"Children." They all said in unison.

* * *

"Bastard!" Zoro ducked a high kick.

Sanji back flipped away. The swordsman gripped his swords. "Oni-"

A hand painfully gripped his ear and twisted. "A-ah! Dammit woman!"

The strongest swordsman in the world and vice manager of the Baratie II dropped his swords and fell to his knees at the hands of one woman.

"I fall asleep for a few hours and this is what happens? Do you know what'll happen if people as strong as you fight here?!" The grip tightened.

"I-I'm sorry!" Zoro choked out with small tears in the corners of his eyes. His wife Tashigi simple scoffed and released him, walking over to her daughter and friend.

Sanji burst out laughing. "She's got you whipped Marimo!"

"Oh Sanji...." Robin's melodic voice floated out from her spot with the girls. "Could you get us some more lemonade?" She smiled beautifully.

Sanji turned around and bowed as low as he could without collapsing to the ground. "HAIIII ROBIN-CHAN!"

Zoro had his revengeful laugh. "Who's whipped love-cook?"

"What was that?!" Sanji turned around, lemonade forgotten in an instant.

Zoro simply unsheathed his swords yet again.

* * *

Meanwhile the women watched their husbands duel to the death once again.

"Honestly.. What were we thinking when we married them?" Tashigi took off her glasses and shook her head.

"I don't know. But I've got an idea." Robin looked to their girls who studied the battle.

* * *

Amidst the flurry of attacks, Sanji and Zoro failed to notice two shadows lurking near their battlefield.

"Lets finish this with one last attack." Zoro put two out of his three swords away in preparation.

"I agree." Sanji kicked the floorboards lightly, bringing his foot to the very front. He placed an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

A few moments of silence passed. Some dust floated around the deck. A few of the chefs from the Baratie II even came out to watch with some customers.

"This is..."

"...the end!"

The figures leaped at each other.

"Anti-Matter Kick Course!" Zoro coughed as a small foot collided with his spine.

"Shishi Sonson!" Sanji's pants were cut, causing his blinding speed to cause him to trip and face plant the floor hard. The hilt of a sword came down on his head quickly after.

"Y-you.." Zoro caught a last look at the icy blue eyes of his assailant before succumbing to the darkness.

"I-impossi-" Sanji passed out as a strand of dark blue-green hair fell in front of him.

"Uh oh.. I think we might've overdone it with the plan.." Tashigi nervously clenched her hand in front of her face.

"I never would've imagined..." Robin stared in surprise.

* * *

_Ugh... Felt like a freight train hit me...._

The blond chef struggled to open his eye.

_Did I lose that fight with the Marimo?_

He noticed two things right away: Judging from the lighting, he was laying in the living room of his home, attached to the Baratie II. The second, is that there was an increasingly wet puddle growing on his chest, along with a little crying and murmuring. He opened his eyes entirely and looked down to see turquoise hair pulled into a ponytail on his chest. Kuina was crying miserably. Sanji could hear a few "Sorry"s and "I didn't mean to!"s.

He smiled. So it wasn't Zoro who beat him. It was a five year old girl.

The chef didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Despite his painful headache and sore body, he managed to reach his arm over and ruffle the young girl's hair.

Kuina raised her head in surprise, tears still streaming down her face. Sanji offered her a tired smile to let her know he was okay.

The girls brown eyes were hit by a wave of fresh tears. She lunged towards the man's neck, wrapping her arms around it.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cook Sanji! I didn't mean to hit you that hard! I thought you were dead! I thought you weren't gonna wake up! I'm sorry! I'm not good with the technique yet! I thought I cut you! I'm so glad you're okay! I'll never do it again! I promise! I-" Sanji simply hugged her lightly and rubbed circles on her back while she rambled.

Sanji heard the front door that led to the Baratie II open.

"Sanji!"

Robin rushed forward and crouched beside him, worry evident on her face.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Ah, Robin-chan! You're so lovely when you're concerned." He brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

The woman sighed in relief. A smile graced her face and she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad." She giggled quietly in her calm way. She reached out and lightly pet Kuina's hair.

"I'm sorry Sanji.. This is my fault. Tashigi and I wanted to teach you boys a lesson using the girls. I didn't think they'd pack such a punch."

"I'm as shocked as you are, Robin-chan. But..." He glanced around the living room. "Where is Alisa?"

"She's trying to help Zoro walk." Robin said. "They are in our room, along with Tashigi. Apparently that kick messed with his spine a little and hasn't been able to walk properly since."

"Haha! That's our Alisa."

Robin chuckled lightly. "That's not something to be proud of Sanji."

He sat up, being careful not to drop Kuina who had calmed down. "I can't help it. She's only 6, and she's already learning some pretty powerful stuff. She'll be unstoppable when she turns 18, and with your intelligence, she'll definitely be better then I ever was.

Kuina shifted on his leg a little bit. "D-do you think I've gotten better?" She looked up with her brown eyes nervously.

Sanji smiled. _She may be the daughter of the that idiot and a marine, but she's so shy and timid..._

"You've grown just as much as Alisa." Sanji said honestly. "Really, you'll be better than your dad eventually. That's for sure. That Shishi Sonson was amazing!" He ruffled her hair.

She blushed and looked down.

"Wasn't it?" Zoro was in the doorway, supported by crutches and Tashigi.

Even crippled, Zoro looked smug.

Sanji wasn't going to lie. He swallowed his pride for Kuina. "Yeah. She completely struck me by surprise."

Zoro was visibly surprised by the lack of argument from his rival. He huffed and looked to the side. "And I guess Alisa's kick was pretty tough too.. I don't think I'll be walking right for a while."

Robin and Tashigi simply stood there in stunned awe. Their husbands were actually agreeing with each other about something! They settled for exchanging pleased glances with each other. They always knew the two were best friends, even if they won't admit it.

Meanwhile, the daughters were standing together, smiling at all the praise they were getting. "We're pretty great huh?" Alisa said. "Yup." Kuina nodded, holding her oversized swords.

While the girls talked, Sanji walked up beside Zoro. "You think we're getting rusty?"

Zoro looked at the two prodigies chatting happily. "Nah.. Even if it was a sneak attack, they are just getting too good already. They WERE trained by the best, huh?" Sanji grinned.

Suddenly the door to the restaurant opened. "Owner Sanji! The Pirate King just called! He's coming by in a few hours! We need your help in the kitchen for a feast!" A distraught chef yelled.

Sanji shot up from the couch. "Luffy?!" Their entire food supply was about to take a massive hit.

The room erupted in movement. Sanji grabbed Robin's hand, and they ran into the kitchen, followed by Tashigi and the girls. Zoro hobbled slowly after them.

* * *

End story. Review, or get out. You can't read it again without reviewing, or... or... your eyes will burn!


End file.
